¿Quieres intentarlo?
by PauPawu
Summary: "A ti lo pervertido no se te pasa…" sentenció, dando por finalizado el tema. "Hoo así que tampoco recordaste ninguna " dijo el francés con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, pues había leído a la perfección lo que realmente había estado pensando el chico."


_Hola Fandom! Guess who's back! Bueno, esta vez vengo solo de pasadito a dejar algo ligeramente random._

_Regalito de cumpleaños para mi queridisima Alma Schmetterlin! Te lo paso un poquito anticipado porque el cansancio me esta obligando a ir a la cama pronto -w-U_

_Espero que te guste, a ti y a todos los lectores! Btw, gracias por estar aquí!_

_Warnings: Nada, nadita de nada, es bastante ligero, solo resalto que esto es YAOI, si no le gusta, no lea :)_

* * *

_Nada me pertenece, todo es de Hima-papa, yo solo tome prestados a sus pjs para hacer esta cosa rara (?)_

* * *

**¿Quieres intentarlo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si, por fin tenía tiempo para sí mismo, y eso era bastante reconfortante para el británico quien se encontraba sentado en su sillón preferido leyendo un libro y disfrutando de la paz de un fin de semana libre, era una tranquila tarde de sábado y la estaba aprovechando para leer una buena novela mientras se tomaba una tasa de té, de ese modo podría quitarse el estrés de los últimos meses y de paso armarse con paciencia para lo que aún se veía venir. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

"¡Bésala!" Exclamo la voz del francés sacándole de su novela.

El británico dejo su libro de lado y bajo la vista. Apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas del anglosajón y con el cuerpo estirado en el resto del sillón se hallaba su novio, quien veía una película romántica de esas que en británico encontraba horriblemente cursis y sobre actuadas; se dio un minuto para observarle simplemente antes de recriminarle que estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Sus ojos azules brillaban como los de una quinceañera ilusionada por alguna estupidez y algunos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, aun no se acostumbraba del todo al nuevo peinado del galo, bueno tampoco era un gran cambio solo había cambiado el lado en que lo peinaba, inicialmente estaba en el centro, y lo había cambiado haciendo que ahora cayera ligeramente a la izquierda, pero debía admitir que se veía bien. Nuevamente las palabras del francés lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¿Acaso no notas que es ahora cuando debes besarla?" exclamo este señalando a la pantalla como si criticara a los actores de la película directamente. El menor carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención del francés.

"Francis" le llamo frunciendo el ceño, el aludido le miro "Ya cállate, es solo una estúpida película. Y no me dejas leer…" le recrimino, el otro hizo un pucherito y siguió mirando su película, esta vez sin hacer ruidos.

Unos minutos después, el inglés había retomado su lectura y el francés seguía con su película, pero repentinamente el mayor se levantó, logrando que el británico botara su libro, y tomo una de sus manos indicando el televisor.

"What the hell?" preguntó el chico cuando vio en la pantalla al que se suponía era el actor principal besando a una chica, seguro otra cursi historia de: _Y vivieron felices por siempre._

"¿No te pareció genial la película?" preguntó el mayor en cuanto aparecieron en la pantalla las letras anunciando el fin del filme mientras le miraba con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

"Por si no lo notaste… ¡Estaba intentando leer!" Respondió evidentemente molesto, ¡Por dios, que el solo quería terminar de leer su novela! ¡¿Por qué no se lo permitían de una buena vez?! #Además seguro y era otra cursi película sobre actuada en la que los protagonistas viven felices por siempre como final… ¿No te cansas de ver algo con tan mala trama siempre?" agrego de forma reacia, inclinándose para tomar su libro del suelo y retomar la lectura.

El francés se acercó al chico y antes de que este pudiese continuar su lectura se sentó sobre sus piernas y abrazo con delicadeza el cuello del británico

"Mon amour, no seas tan gruñón~" dijo poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el entre cejo del británico y masajeando esa parte "Si se te marcan las arrugas te verás feo y viejo… Y ya no te voy a querer~"

"Pues eso sería un alivio" reclamo el británico quitando la mano del galo con un suave golpecito.

"¿Ah, sí?" pregunto este de forma desafiante, aun así sonreía de forma juguetona mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del chico en busca de un beso que se quedó solo en el roce entre sus narices "¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué harías sin mí?

"Ser feliz y poder leer mis libros" respondió el británico, ya comenzando a seguirle el juego, una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha se posó en sus labios en cuanto el francés abrió la boca en una exclamación y le miro fingiendo de pésima manera estar molesto.

"¡Pero que cruel eres!" Exclamo el mayo dramatizando y se alejó un poco del otro y se cruzó de brazos "Entonces ¿Qué harás sin mí para cocinarte lo que te gusta?"

"Sobreviví siglos antes de tenerte como cocinera propia..." Sentencio cruzándose de brazos también y mirándole de forma confiada "Claramente podría hacerlo otra vez" –respondió, el francés soltó una carcajada y volvió a su antigua posición abrazando el cuello del británico mas este seguía cruzado de brazos y no correspondió al abrazo.

"No, no podrías" afirmo riendo, prontamente volvió a rosar sus narices mezclando sensualmente sus alientos, el británico no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente "¿Y qué harías sin esto?" susurro cerca de sus labios para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso lento y suave, el que prontamente fue tomando impulso hasta el punto en que parecía haber una batalla entre sus lenguas, finalmente tuvieron que separarse cuando se les acabo el aire "Eh?" Pregunto un poco jadeante por la falta de aire.

"Sobreviviré" Dijo como si le restara importancia una vez que había recuperado el aliento y le miro con malicia.

"¡Ho! ¡Pues bien, quédate sin todo eso, sigue leyendo tu aburrida novela, ya veremos si ella es capaz de remplazarme!" Exclamo el francés quitándose de encima y volviendo a recostarse en el sillón, aun así fingía estar molesto su cabeza seguía apoyada sobre las piernas del británico.

Este último le miro y soltó una carcajada suave _"victoria, dulce victoria…"_ pensó mientras buscaba la página donde se había quedado; pero antes de continuar leyendo se inclinó y tomo el mentón del otro haciendo que este le mirara, y antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo le beso fugazmente, y con la misma rapidez volvió a mirar su libro fingiendo que nada había pasado, el nunca hizo aquello, no, claro que no…

"Estúpido…" susurro el británico retomando su lectura.

"Je t'aime aussi" respondió el francés volviendo su mirada al televisor, prontamente tomo el control y comenzó a cambiar de canales, hasta que de pronto dio con una película pornográfica. Solo por _curiosidad _dejo el televisor en ese canal.

Arthur en cuanto escucho los extraños ruidos provenientes del televisor levanto su mirada para ver de que se trataba encontrándose con una porno. Cerró el libro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al francés, este de inmediato le miro.

"¡Tu no cambias!" exclamo sonrojado y molesto el británico.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunto el francés volviendo a sentarse "Si estoy contigo no es mentir ni ocultarte nada, además es solo una porno mon amour, no es como si nunca hubiéramos visto una~" respondió el francés con tono sugerente.

"¡Son las cinto de la tarde, wine bastard!" volvió a reprocharle el chico. Francis sonrió lascivamente.

"Repito, no es como si nunca hubiéramos visto una _a esta hora" _sentencio, el británico solo le siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido y un exquisito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido bastante fuerte proveniente de la televisión, inercialmente ambos miraron el televisor descubriendo que efectivamente los personajes de la película habían llegado al clímax y ahora se besaban, Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en cambio Francis se quedó viendo el televisor seriamente como si estuviese pensando en algo realmente importante. El británico le quito el control al de barba y apago el televisor y se le quedo mirando molesto, esperando que saliera de su trance para poder seguir reprochándole cosas a su novio. De pronto el francés reacciono y le miro como si tuviera una gran pregunta en mente.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?" preguntó el inglés inquietándose.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si es posible hacer el amor sin besarnos?" dijo el francés seriamente, el británico simplemente suspiro.

"¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?" preguntó al cabo de unos minutos mientras masajeaba con su mano su sien, simplemente no entendía de donde sacaba ideas y preguntas tan estúpidas el otro.

"Non non non, no son estupideces, pero estaba pensando que no logro recordar ninguna situación en que hayamos hecho el amor sin besarte antes, durante o después del acto en si…" reflexiono el galo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡La primera vez que tuvimos sexo fue rápido, fugaz, a escondidas y sin besos!" exclamo más que sonrojado "¡A-además tú tienes un gran historial de conquistas, es imposible que nunca lo hallas hecho sin besos!"

"Pero yo no estoy hablando de sexo simplemente, sino de _hacer el amor_" señalo intentando que el chico notara la diferencia que para él era tan obvia.

De pronto el inglés miro hacia el techo y se quedó pensativo, soltó un pesado suspiro mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color ligeramente rojizo y el francés simplemente le miro expectante. Por su parte Arthur estaba intentando recordar alguna ocasión en la que hubiesen _hecho el amor_ sin besarse antes, durante o después del acto en sí, pero no había podido recordar ninguna.

"A ti lo pervertido no se te pasa…" sentenció, dando por finalizado el tema.

"Hoo~ así que tampoco recordaste ninguna~" dijo el francés con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, pues había leído a la perfección lo que realmente había estado pensando el chico.

"Deben ser coincidencias simplemente wine bastard" refutó, restándole importancia. El francés le miro con dejes de lujuria en sus ojos y se acercó a él gateando.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" sugirió acercándose peligrosamente al otro y posando una de sus manos en el pecho del chico para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de este.

Arthur se paro inmediatamente y recogió su libro y la taza de te que había estado tomando e ignoro por completo al francés.

"Iré a ducharme, ¿Por qué no haces la cena y después vamos a alguna parte?" dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando al mayor en el sillón mirándole con cara de decepción. Y eso que él tenía ganas de sexo.

Finalmente el francés se resignó y fue a preparar algo que fuera de gusto del británico; después de todo la idea de salir después con el otro no era tan mala, llevaban algunas semanas sin tener tiempo para ellos dos. Ya después se las arreglaría para convencer al chico de llevar a cabo su idea.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Nos leemos en otra ocasion! O quizas no, quien sabe, tratandose de mi no asegurare nada xD_

_Bye bee!_


End file.
